


Getting Lost Somewhere

by Gaymarriedinspace



Series: NaNoWriMo Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymarriedinspace/pseuds/Gaymarriedinspace
Summary: I am attempting to learn how to write. I can’t attempt a 50k novel yet as that’s too intimidating for me, but I figured I can try a few fics. Hoping this helps me get better!
Relationships: Gay married in space - Relationship, Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: NaNoWriMo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to learn how to write. I can’t attempt a 50k novel yet as that’s too intimidating for me, but I figured I can try a few fics. Hoping this helps me get better!

"Doctor..."

From around the corner of the entrance that led to the TARDIS console room, the young man’s face appeared. It seemed to be looking, rather confused at this point. There was the Doctor still at work at the console. 

It had never taken the Doctor this long to get something working. A day or two at most, but it felt like he had been working on this for at least a week. And although he was unable to tell time in the TARDIS, as it was explained to him that time is relative, it felt like night. 

Usually by this point they were at some new destination by now, even if it wasn’t where they originally planned to be. But the gentle sound of the time machine that he knew so well had told the young Scotsman that they hadn’t gone anywhere. It was still in the same place they had been from their last mission. 

The frumpy little mess that Jamie had addressed was laying on the ground, entangled in a mess of wires that jutted out from the main console in the middle of the room. He waved his hand in dismissal as he continued to work. He knew exactly what the next words out of his young friend’s mouth would be. After all, he had heard that tone of Jamie’s voice many times before. 

"I told you, Jamie, I know perfectly well what I am doing."

Jamie smirked. "Oh Aye," he teased, "isn’t that’s exactly what you said, oh what was it? An hour ago? Or y’ know, two days ago."

He was met only with the Doctor’s brows furrowing and a slight "hmph." Although Jamie could have sworn that he had heard him mutter,"All the CIA’s fault" under his breath as he continued to work.

He chuckled as he strode into the room, finding his place kneeling right next to the little man he called his Doctor, whose focus was still set on his tinkering. 

Ah well, Jamie thought to himself as his eyes settled on the Doctor’s face. It was obvious the Doctor was upset. But it really shouldn’t have been a big surprise. Ever since the CIA had messed with the TARDIS, incorporated a tracking device of some sort, he had been told, the Doctor seemed to have extra trouble piloting his way to where he wanted to be. But he had told Jamie he was working on fixing it, almost finished with it. That he knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly where they were going. 

"Aren’t we going to end up missing the thing you were talking about? Y’ know, if we’re lo-"

"We are not lost," the Doctor looked at Jamie, his brows and mouth set in indignation, "Time machine, Jamie. I just have to get to that device. This is all the fault of those foolish," he spat irritatedly, "Time-Lords. I specifically told them my terms for agreeing to help them were to get my girl back, in the exact way that she was before that trial and to have your memories restored and have you back by my side." 

He gave a small sigh before his eyes focused on Jamie’s, his fingers finding their place on the side of Jamie’s cheek, his face softening as his lips showing the slightest hint of a smile. "I do suppose they got that part right."

Jamie smiled back at the warm touch, pushing further into his palm and his own hand found its own place on top of the Doctor’s. He knew it didn’t matter where they ended up in the end, or even when. If they were together, everything would be okay. It always was. No Time-Lords would ever stop that. 

"Listen here you clever wee chappie, you’re the smartest man I have ever met. Like usual, I know you’ll use that brain of yours to figure this all out. It’ll all click sooner or later."

The Doctor smiled as Jamie leaned his head down, his soft full lips meeting with his own. There was always something the Doctor could count on, and that was Jamie’s full faith in him. And he would never be able to express in words just how lucky he was to have him back. 

"Is there, anything I can do t’ help?"

"You just did Jamie," he said kindly, "It may take a bit longer than I hoped, but I’ll get there. But for now feel free to go rest."

Jamie gave a stretch and shook his head.

"I think I got plenty of sleep, mind if I sit here while you work?"

"Not at all, it’d be nice to have your company."

So Jamie sat down and the two had a lively discussion of the place the Doctor planned to take him, once the TARDIS was finally fixed. 

A few hours later, Jamie found himself opening his eyes, a blanket covering him as he lay against the console. Looking next to him, he saw the Doctor holding a small device. He supposed The Doctor had finally found that tracking device. He also was lit up with that look on his face, the one where he was being his brilliant self. He made that face plenty enough for Jamie to know exactly what was going on. 

"So, I guess you figured it out?"

"Oh Jamie," the Doctor grinned, "of course I did. There’s just one small thing left."

He pointed to a small red cable inside of the console.   
`  
"I just have to...connect this wire...here," he said triumphantly. "How would you like to do the honors?"

"Aye I’d love to!"

The Doctor showed Jamie the correct place to insert it and as he clicked it into place, the TARDIS came to life with that familiar sound that Jamie knew too well. 

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and finding his own familiar place at the controls. Jamie loved to see the Doctor at work like this. He always seemed so happy and at home. The Doctor grinned impishly as he turned a few knobs and dials and the TARDIS made that sound that told them they were moving. 

"Y’know, they are going to have something to say to you about this."  
"Let them," he said curtly, "I’d love to hear them explain all of this," he gestured to the tracking part and the console area that he had he had been working so hard on, "It wasn’t apart of our deal at all. But for now," he clapped his hands together, "We have a destination to finally get to. Oh Jamie, you’re going to love it! You’ve never seen anything quite like the planet Obides. They have these 10 huge moons that fill these rainbow skies! And these giant mushroom trees as far as you can see..."

The moment Jamie stepped foot outside of the TARDIS, he had a certain feeling in his gut.

"Y’know, this dinnae exactly look like what you were describing Doctor. You sure you fixed everything okay? You sure this is the right place?," he said, gently poking the Doctor through his large coat, who was a slight shade of red. 

"Y-you know Jamie, I decided this place would be so much better."

"Oh aye? So where exactly are we now?"

The Doctor simply cleared his throat and acted as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

"C-come along now Jamie, there’s just so much to see."

The Doctor started taking the lead in a random direction. Jamie just grinned as he shook his head. The Doctor obviously didn’t have a clue as to where they were. But that was okay. He was just glad to be back at the Doctor’s side. And he would follow him anywhere, no matter where that happened to be.


End file.
